Another: new calamity
by Katy Neko kawaii
Summary: Ya han pasado 16 años desde la calamidad de 1998. La escuela continuó en paz usando su antiguo método del estudiante inexistente. Pero ahora, la calamidad se ha vuelto a desatar en la clase 3-3 ¿Todo por qué? Porque una estudiante no quiso cumplir con su papel de la "estudiante inexistente"... ADVERTENCIA: gore y además spoiler de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

Wiiii holas x3 pues ahora termine de ver Another y como tengo el maldito afán de combinar los animes con Vocaloid aqui lo tienen. Al igual que Future Diary: new story, new future, esta seria una continuación del anime Another, pero ya en el 2014 xD espero que les guste y porfa LEAN EL FIC MENCIONADO ANTERIORMENTE PORQUE NO TENGO NI UN MISERO REVIEW TTwTT (es un cross de Vocaloid y Mirai Nikki) Bueno, los dejaré de joder y empezaré x3  
PD: Se que aun no acaba el año, pero calculo que para cuando acabe el fic, ya sera 2014 =3= por eso lo pongo como si ya fuera el año 2014, aunque aun faltan 3 dias para eso (feliz año nuevo adelantado xD)

* * *

**Another: new calamity**

**Chapter 1**

Creo que debería presentarme, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune y tengo 15 años de edad. Hace años que estuve en Yomiyama, aunque mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Hokkaido, yo tenía seis años entonces. Luego de la muerte de mis padres, quienes perdieron la vida en un accidente automovilístico, me regreso a Yomiyama a vivir con mi hermano, Mikuo, de 26 años. Voy a empezar de nuevo en el colegio Yomiyama del Norte, dónde cursaré...creo que la clase 3-3. Escuché que hay una maldición en esa clase, pero yo no lo creo. Además, si hubiera una maldición, no creo que los alumnos se siguieran matriculando, es ridículo. Creo que fue algo inventado para atraer turistas.

Aun así, hay algo que me inquieta, y es sobre mis recuerdos...lo único que recuerdo es que estuve aquí en Yomiyama hasta los 6 años, pero tengo la sensación de haber estado aquí mucho mas tiempo. Tampoco recuerdo bien como murieron mis padres, solo recuerdo un auto chocando contra un supermercado...pero a veces tengo el presentimiento de que no eran ellos, y que mis padres murieron de otra forma...

Dejando de lado eso...¡Estoy muy emocionada por asistir a Yomiyama! Fui la mas popular en mi antigua escuela, tal vez aquí sea igual, después de todo, por mi carisma y belleza le caigo muy bien a todos. ¿Soné narcisista? Oh bueno, no importa. Lo que importa es que podré comenzar una nueva vida en el lugar en que nací...Yomiyama...

Me puse el uniforme a toda velocidad y bajé rápidamente para desayunar, estaba muy contenta de empezar las clases en mi nueva escuela.

* * *

-Deja de comer así, vas a engordar.-me dijo Mikuo en un tono burlón. Le mostré la lengua de manera infantil.-Ya me voy.-dije antes de meterme una tostada en la boca y salir corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

Llegué justo a tiempo para la ceremonia de inicio de clases, todos se encontraban en el patio mientras el director daba un discurso, al cual no presté atención. Solo me ubiqué en un lugar vacío y dejé volar mi imaginación. Imaginaba mi entrada al salón 3-3, entrando de manera llamativa y alegre, por lo cual, les caería bien en un momento.

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases, yo me dirigí a la 3-3, aunque antes de entrar escuché susurros que decían cosas como "¿Y esa chica? parece ser nueva", "no la había visto nunca en el pueblo", "parece que es una nueva alumna de la clase 3-3" "Dios mío, pobrecilla! Esta perdida!", "Ojalá nadie muera"...

Las últimas dos me dejaron sorprendida. ¿Cómo que estoy perdida? ¿Y que es eso de "ojalá nadie muera"?...¡No me digan que son niñas creyentes de la maldición de la clase 3-3! ¡No existen las maldiciones! Y dudo mucho que la clase 3-3 este maldita.

El profesor parecía ser un hombre llamado Kiyoteru Hiyama, profesor de matemática en la clase 3-3. No pidió la presentación de ningún alumno, ya que conocía a todos sus alumnos a la perfección, porque fue su profesor de literatura el año anterior.

-Queridos alumnos, quiero que le den la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante...de la clase 3-3...-esto último lo dijo con voz entrecortada.-Reciban a su nueva compañera, Miku Hatsune.-Me hizo un gesto indicando que pasara, a lo que obedecí, dando una entrada que no olvidarían.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Miku Hatsune y vengo de Hokkaido! ¡Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes!-exclamé lanzando luego un montón de purpurina. Al parecer no salió como esperaba, no me saludaron con la alegría que yo imaginé, sino que me miraron sorprendidos y...¿Asustados?

-Ejem...muy bien Miku, puedes ocupar el asiento de allá...-me dijo el profesor Kiyoteru, señalando un asiento bastante viejo y gastado, a diferencia de los otros, que se los veía completamente bien. Iba a protestar, pero el profesor me lanzó una mirada fría, y comprendí bien que me dijo "siéntate" con los ojos. Solo me limité a obedecer, y me senté. Sentí algunas astillas clavándose en mi piel, pero trate de disimular que no sentí nada.

-Alumnos, tengan mucho cuidado...-comenzó Kiyoteru de manera seria. ¿Cuidado de qué?-Los representantes de la clase serán Rin y Len Kagamine, y la encargada de las medidas de disciplina será la señorita Luka Megurine, por favor, hagan caso a lo que les digan.-

Vi a tres jóvenes acercarse al escritorio del profesor, poniéndose los representantes a cada costado, y la encargada tomó asiento. Los representantes eran un chico y una chica de aspecto casi igual, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. La encargada admito que era bastante bonita, de largos cabellos rosados y ojos azules. La pude ver revisando la lista de alumnos, mientras que tomó un plumón rojo. Me miró a los ojos, una mirada llena de seriedad y a la vez de tristeza. Tachó un nombre en la lista y se levantó para hablar.

-Escuchen, ahora les diré quien será el estudiante inexistente este año. No importa a quien le toque, tendrán que cumplir con lo que se les ordenó, ¿Quedó claro?.-todos dijeron que si, aunque yo no comprendía bien lo de estudiante inexistente.-Este año, el estudiante inexistente es una chica, la cual es...Miku Hatsune.-dijo señalándome, yo no comprendía a que se refería y por qué a mi.-Al ser la nueva estudiante de la clase 3-3 de Yomiyama del norte, es posible que traigas problemas, así que a partir de ahora "No existes".-

-¡¿A que te refieres con que no existo?!-exclamé levantándome de mi lugar.-¡Si estoy aquí es porque existo! ¡¿Y que problemas podría traer yo si ni me conocen?!-estaba furiosa por lo que dijo la tal Luka, pero ella, al igual que todos, me ignoraron. Regresaron a sus lugares y el profesor comenzó la clase. Esto es raro, primero me ven mal, luego me hacen sentarme en el peor asiento de la clase, ¿Y ahora me salen con que no existo?...

Salimos de la clase, antes de salir vi disimuladamente la lista de la clase...mi nombre estaba tachado. ¡Luka tachó mi nombre! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para hacer eso?! La vi salir, y me acerqué a ella.

-¡Explícame por qué tachaste mi nombre de la lista!-pero me ignoró, y siguió su camino. Antes de cruzar la puerta, me dijo en voz baja.-Porque..."no existes"...-y continuó su camino. Iba a reclamar, pero me di cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Vi a un muchacho de cabellos azulados salir. Me le acerqué, quiero saber por qué me están ignorando y por qué eso de que "no existo"

-¡Oye tu!-me paré enfrente de él, pero hizo como si no me hubiera visto.-¡Dime por qué me ignoran! ¡Por qué dicen que no existo!-el muchacho no me hizo caso, y siguió con su camino. Caí de rodillas, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a no ser popular, y mucho menos a ser ignorada. Vi que el muchacho dejó caer un papel enfrente mío, así que lo recogí. Noté que tenía algo escrito...  
"Te lo explicaré todo en el receso. Te espero en la azotea, pero no dejes que me vean contigo."

* * *

Fui al lugar acordado, y ahí lo vi. Su cabello azulado que se mecía con el viento...debo admitir que se veía hermoso. Me acerqué a él, y este me vio y me sonrió.

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kaito Shion, y como te habrás dado cuenta, también soy estudiante de la clase 3-3.-me dijo con un tono amable. Yo solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, en señal de que prosiguiera.-Bueno, ¿alguna vez has estado en Yomiyama?-

-Solo cuando era pequeña.-respondí.

-Entonces sabrás de la maldición de la clase 3-3.-

-Escuché de una maldición, pero no se de que se trata.-me miró sorprendido.

-Bueno, entonces te explicaré. En 1972, un estudiante muy popular en la clase 3-3, llamado Misaki Yomiyama, era bastante querido tanto por alumnos como profesores. Tenía los mejores promedios de la clase 3-3, pero un día, murió en misterioso incendio. La noticia impactó a todos, no podían creer que Misaki había muerto. Pero un día, un alumno se propuso a no olvidar a Misaki, por lo que dijo "el no esta muerto, el esta ahí sano y salvo". Entonces todos comenzaron a actuar como si Misaki estuviera vivo, tanto alumnos como profesores, hasta guardaron su lugar en la graduación. Pero, cuando tomaron la foto de la graduación, se dieron cuenta de algo muy raro...en la foto se encontraba Misaki, muy pálido, pero sonreía. Se dice que una maldición se desató luego de eso, en la clase 3-3. Los alumnos y las personas relacionadas con ellos, sobretodo padres y hermanos, comenzaron a morir misteriosamente. Se dice que en 1998, fue el último año de la calamidad de Yomiyama del norte, aunque no se sabe como fue que se detuvo. Aún así, se tomaron medidas preventivas, usando el método de siempre: actuar como si uno de los alumnos no existiera...así se regresa al número correcto de estudiantes, haciendo que se detenga la calamidad. Bueno ¿Te quedó claro ahora?-

Lo miré sorprendida un momento ¿En verdad creía en esas maldiciones y esas cosas? ¿Todos creían en esa tontería como para hacer como si no existiera? Comencé a reír, la verdad es que me parecía demasiado estúpido como para ser verdad.

-¡Es verdad!-me reclamó ofendido, viendo claramente como yo me burlaba.-¡La maldición se puede desatar si...!-

-¡¿K-Kaito que haces?!-exclamó una chica, viéndonos asustados. Era una joven muy bonita, de cabellos castaños y ojos café.-¡¿P-Por qué hablas con ella?! ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?!-

-Miku...-me susurró.-...ella es mi novia, Meiko Sakine.-la mencionada se acercó corriendo a Kaito, llorando asustada, para luego alejarlo de mi.-¡N-No quiero morir! ¡No porque le hables a esta!-me señaló, su mano estaba temblando, y tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, en ellos se veía reflejado claramente el miedo.

-¡Por favor!-exclamé.-¡La maldición de la clase 3-3 no existe! ¡Es solo un mito!-

-Como se nota que eres nueva en esta escuela...-dijo viéndome con algo de odio y horror a la vez.-Acabas marcar la muerte de todos...-se llevó a Kaito y me quedé sola en la azotea.

* * *

Me dirigí a la biblioteca de la escuela, algo sorprendida por todo esto. ¿Así que esa era la razón por la que todos me ignoraban? Me choqué con alguien, y al levantar la mirada, me encontré con Kaito, quien me sonrió al verme, para luego retirarse.

-¡Kaito!-lo llamé antes de que se fuera. Quería saber por qué...-¿Por qué tu no me ignoraste?-

-Porque me caíste bien, y además, tengo la confianza de que la calamidad no se desatará este año...-

Y dicho eso se retiró. Me quedé bastante sorprendida, mucho mas que antes, ¿Así que el tampoco creía en la maldición? ¡Por fin alguien con inteligencia en esta escuela!

Fui a buscar algunos libros para probar que la maldición no era nada mas que una leyenda urbana irreal, pero me encontré con una chica que creí haber visto en la clase. Una joven de cabellos morados, y ojos violeta, que se encontraba leyendo.

-¡Hola!-saludé a la joven.-¿Eres de la clase 3-3?-pero me ignoró.-¿Me estas escuchando?-

-No me hables.-me contestó de manera fría.-No voy a hablar con alguien que no existe.-

-¿Tu también crees en eso?-le pregunté, pero no me contestó, solo continuó con su lectura.

-¡Uta!-un par de chicas se acercaron a la tal "Uta", una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos color sangre, y la otra de cabello rosado y ojos verdes.-¿Vamos a ensayar?-preguntó la ojisangre.

-Ya voy.-

-¿Ensayar que?-pregunté algo emocionada. Solo me vieron algo aterradas, y luego volvieron su atención a "Uta". Sin embargo, la pelirosa se me acercó y me dijo...

-Tenemos un grupo llamado "Utau Three girls", ella es Teto Kasane.-dijo señalando a la peliroja.-Ella es Uta Utane.-señaló a la pelirosa.-Y yo soy Momo Momone. Somos de la clase 3-3. Tu eres Miku Hatsune, la nueva "estudiante inexistente".-solo asentí sorprendida.

-¡Momo!-

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!-

Momo vio a Teto y Uta, quienes estaban aterradas, de una manera tranquila.

-No creo que ella sea la "estudiante inexistente" solo por ser nueva en la escuela. Primero decidí hacer caso a Luka, pero ahora que lo pienso, no es justo que no nos permitamos conocer a Miku.-Momo se veía bastante tranquila al decir eso ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin la gente esta recapacitando! Al fin podré tener una vida normal en la escuela si la gente poco a poco se va dando cuenta de que la maldición solo es un mito.

-Momo...-Teto miró a Momo con una mirada llena de dolor.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-gritó la joven pelimorada, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-No creo que ella sea el extra.-la ojiverde me dio la mano y me sonrió, mostrándome un semblante de confianza que solo Kaito me había mostrado antes.-Cuando se demuestre que tu no eres el extra, vas a tener un lindo año en la escuela.-

Soltó mi mano y se dispuso a irse. Observó a Uta y Teto, diciéndoles con la mirada que la acompañaran, y ellas captaron la señal de inmediato.

Noté un estante en el que se encontraba una vieja katana, estaba sobre el estante, en el muro, con algo escrito. Momo pasó justo por ahí, pero tropezó con una silla, cayendo y con su cuerpo empujando el estante, el cual cayó sobre la pelirosa, y la katana que estaba colgada en el muro, cayó del lugar en dónde se encontraba. Momo intentó levantarse, sin percatarse de la espada, que terminó clavándose en su cabeza...

Lo último que pude ver fue a Momo con la katana en su cabeza, y los aterrados rostros de Teto y Uta, quienes no paraban de repetir "¡Ya comenzó!"...

* * *

Maté a Momo! Muajajajajajaja! Soy malvada :D Buenop, ya comenzó la calamidad de la clase 3-3, con la muerte de Momo. Ahora quien se va a morir? Mas vale que me dejen review o me robaré sus almas :3

Hasta pronto queridos nekos! o3o/


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy aburrida así que vine a actualizar :v bueno, en el capítulo anterior se desató la calamidad del 2014, así que Momo sería la primera muerte de Abril :33 ahora quien se va a morir? . descúbranlo ahora x3

* * *

**Another: new calamity**

**Chapter 2**

-¡Ya comenzó!-gritó espantada Teto, cayendo de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de Momo, agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza.-¡Ya comenzó! ¡Ya comenzó!...-

-¿Q-Qué comenzó?-pregunté nerviosa, viendo como Teto lloraba descontroladamente, y Uta se acercaba a abrazarla.

-¡La calamidad comenzó! ¡Por tu culpa!-gritó Uta, señalándome.-¡Debiste mantenerte como estudiante inexistente! ¡Ahora por tu culpa comenzó la calamidad!...se desató la maldición...-solo tomó a Teto de la mano y se la llevó, no sin antes voltear y verme con odio.-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a nosotras ni a nadie en la clase 3-3!-dicho esto, se fue.

Aun sigo sin poder creer lo que acabo de presenciar...vi el cuerpo de Momo, quien no paraba de sangrar, sus ojos...vacíos, y no daba señales de vida. Le saqué la katana que tenía clavada en la cabeza, completamente manchada de aquel líquido carmesí...

Vi a Uta entrar con Teto en sus brazos, mientras el director también entraba viendo el cuerpo de Momo, ignorándome por completo...

* * *

Estábamos saliendo de la escuela, la tal Teto se me acercó...¿Ahora que querrá?

-¡Tú!-me tomó por los hombros, viéndome con odio.-¡Maldita!-

-¡¿D-De que hablas?!-le pregunté confundida, pude ver sus ojos inundándose en lágrimas.

-¡Por tu culpa Momo ha muerto! ¡Por que no quisiste ser el extra!-me gritó abofeteándome.-L-La primera amiga que tuve...la primera persona...que me acepto por quien era...-dejó correr las lágrimas por su rostro, se notaba que estaba furiosa.-¡Ni creas que esto quedará así! ¡Algún día yo la vengaré!-luego de gritarme eso, me empujó al suelo y se fue.

¿Por qué me echan la culpa de lo que esta pasando? Solo fue un accidente, ella tropezó y no vio la katana, es todo...¿Y si la maldición es real?...¡No! ¡Solo debió ser coincidencia!...aunque...creo que tendré que obedecer a las reglas de la clase...solo por prevención...

* * *

Ha pasado ya un mes desde la muerte de Momo, todos estaban hablando de eso. Ya en el mes de Mayo, debido a que soy "la extra" no importa si voy o no a la escuela, así que puedo ir cuando quiera. Hoy decidí ir aunque se que todos me van a ignorar, y Teto y Uta van a ignorarme y sobretodo a odiarme, porque creen que por mi culpa Momo a muerto, pero yo creo que solo fue coincidencia. Aun así, me siento culpable...

Estábamos en clase. El profesor Hiyama solo había dejado unos ejercicios, pero yo no les presté atención, ya que daba igual si los hacía o no. Yo solo me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos...¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Alguien mas va a morir? No...no quiero ver mas muertes...esto sinceramente me esta asustando mucho, aún no puedo dejar de ver los vacíos ojos sin vida de Momo, y el color de su sangre...ese color que no puedo dejar de ver por mas que quiera. Nunca fui una fan del gore, me asqueaba, así que el ver a Momo así realmente...

Sentí que alguien me observaba, cuando levanté la mirada, pude ver a Teto viéndome con odio. Aparté la mirada sintiéndome algo incómoda. No se que tendrá pensado esta chica...

"¡Ni creas que esto quedará así! ¡Algún día yo la vengaré!"

Algo malo esta planeando...mejor estaré alerta...

En cuanto la última campana sonó, sentí como si fuera a morir en el instante.

* * *

Me encontraba camino a mi casa, la calle se encontraba completamente desierta. A pesar de ese detalle, sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Creí que solo fue mi imaginación, por lo que simplemente seguí caminando, aunque un poco mas rápido.

Me detuve un momento, realmente me molestaba esa sensación, pero al voltear, sentí un fuerte dolor, mientras una filosa hoja se clavaba en mi hombro derecho, con mucha profundidad. Mi sangre que se empezaba a derramar mientras el dolor se apoderaba de aquella zona, cuando mi mirada se fijó en la responsable...

Ahí estaba la pelirroja, con el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano. En su mirada, noté una mezcla de ira con satisfacción.

-Teto...¿P...por qué?...-logré decir, comencé a perder la sensación en mi hombro derecho.

-Te dije que me vengaría...-me contestó de lo mas tranquila.-Hija de perra...¡Muere!-nuevamente levantó el cuchillo en mi contra, intentado clavármelo en el corazón. Rápidamente lo esquivé, provocándome un ligero corte en la mejilla. Ella continuó atacándome, cuando tomé su muñeca con fuerza, comenzando a forcejear con ella. En un rápido movimiento, moví el brazo de Teto, y esto hizo que el cuchillo se clavara en su estómago.

La chica se agarró el estómago fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a vomitar sangre, hasta que al final su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo.

No supe como reaccionar, al verla ahí...solo atiné a salir corriendo en dirección a mi casa, pero el dolor en mi hombro me obligó a detenerme, cuando todo se puso color negro...

* * *

Ya esta! Maté a Teto por mas que me haya dolido TTwTT yo la adoro pero tenía que hacer esto, ahora Teto es la primera muerte de Mayo uwu cortito, lo se, pero les voy a ser sincera...Me muero de sueño -w-

Déjenme un review o los mato o ok no ._.

Sayonara n.n/


End file.
